


Delayed Gratification

by Seascribe



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been flirting with you on national television for almost a <i>year</i>, and all it took was a tongue-piercing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

Jamie wouldn’t ever admit it, especially not to Adam, but he loves how Adam is the kind of guy who, for the sake of the show, volunteers to get his tongue pierced without any hesitation. It is complete, ridiculous, “for science!” bullshit spontaneity. Jamie does not do spontaneous or ridiculous. He thinks Adam is an idiot, but. But. Anyway, Adam is an idiot and he confuses Jamie and Jamie wishes he would stop. 

Adam doesn’t even flinch when the girl jabs the needle through his tongue, but Jamie does. 

“What does it feel like?” he asks afterwards, and he shouldn’t be this curious, shouldn’t care this much, because it’s just Adam doing stupid things for the show, it’s nothing special. 

“Uh, it feels like I’ve got a barbell stuck _in my tongue_ , man,” Adam says, showing it off for the camera. It’s kind of gross and swollen, and he sounds ridiculous, lisping around the metal. Jamie cannot stop fucking thinking about it.

He thinks about what it would feel like, kissing Adam with the barbells in, warm and spit-slick and alien against Jamie’s tongue. Wonders what it would feel like for Adam, if he would like it. He doesn’t think about what it would be like for Adam to blow him, tracing the metal over the vein in his dick, pressing it against the slit. He doesn’t. He and Adam, they’re not like that. Adam’s not like that, he just likes to fuck around for the camera. 

Adam bitches about not being able to chew gum, or eat spicy food, or kiss anybody. Jamie absolutely does not feel jealous that Adam is apparently going around kissing random people, now that the divorce has gone through. He tries not to watch Adam’s mouth, but his eyes always come back, without him realising he’s doing it until it’s too late. Adam doesn’t notice.

The myth is busted, and Adam calls the camera man to film him taking out the tongue ring, in the women’s room that still smells like skunk. There’s spit stringing over his fingers, and blood, and it’s _gross_. Jamie watches anyway. 

“My tongue is free!” Adam crows, sticking it out right up in the lens, and Jay says, “That’s nasty, man,” and goes back to the workshop to set up. 

“You really going to leave it out?” Jamie asks, and where the hell did that come from? “I mean, you’ve already done all the work, and we just proved that it doesn’t increase your chances of being struck by lightning.”

Adam looks at him kind of bug-eyed. “What does that have to do with---wait. Hang on, what do you care? You said it was stupid.” Jamie does not want to have this conversation. He tries to walk away, but Adam beats him to the door. “Nuh uh, Hyneman. You _like_ it, don’t you? That’s why you’ve been acting all weird.” He grins. “I’ve been flirting with you on national television for almost a _year_ , and all it took was a tongue-piercing?”

Jamie doesn’t say anything for a long time. He hadn’t really thought Adam meant anything, that he was just playing to the camera like he always does. Adam’s face goes all red, and he kind of kicks at the floor. It would be nice if Jamie had a little time to think.

“That mean you’re keeping it?” He’s surprised to hear himself say it. 

Adam’s grin reminds him of the time they got permission to blow up the cement truck. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I will.” 

His beard is all scratchy, and he tastes like blood, and some part of Jamie’s mind that is still functioning logically makes him push Adam back and say, “No, you’re not allowed to do that. Bacteria.” Adam’s face falls, and it’s almost funny. “But. Uhm. I’ll blow you, if you want.” 

Which is a really, really stupid thing to say, but Adam is looking at him kind of funny--not like, “Jesus, Jamie, why are you such a robot from outer space?” funny, but something different that makes Jamie’s stomach feel weird--and maybe it isn’t so stupid. So Jamie does. 

“I’m not allowed to return the favour, am I?” Adam asks mournfully, after. Jamie shakes his head. 

“You’re allowed to go gargle some saline solution and then go back to Body Manipulations and tell them that you’re an idiot and need it rethreaded. And...I’ll keep a tally of exactly how many blowjobs you owe me until it’s healed.”

“Deal,” Adam says, and tips his head back and laughs and laughs.


End file.
